Finding Adventures in New York (Español)
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Hermione, los Vengadores, nuestro vecino favorito Spiderman y algunos villanos se encuentran en Nueva York, porque ¿es posible que con tantos superhéroes y veteranos de guerra juntos en una misma ciudad no se vayan a encontrar? No en mi fanfic. No me pertenece la imagen.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hermione se había sentido completamente desorientada, de hecho ella solo recordaba un puñado de veces en las que así había sido.

La primera vez fue después de que una escalera repentinamente cambiara de posición en Hogwarts.

La segunda vez fue en su quinto año, cuando estaba en lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido y –por un horrible segundo- perdió a Harry y a Hagrid de vista.

La tercera vez fue cuando aprendió a Aparecerse, ella sabía dónde estaba pero por un momento no podía comprenderlo.

Y ahora, había una cuarta vez, rodeada de carros, autobuses, edificios gigantes y anuncios coloridos en Nueva York. Ya no estaba sola, sus padres estaban a su lado, decidiendo a dónde deberían de ir a continuación.

Hermione los miró, sonrió y miró a su alrededor una vez más. Estaba desorientada, toda la vida y la energía de la gente a su alrededor resultaba tan abrumadora que parecía que la iba a aplastar… En el buen sentido. No lo había notado antes, era increíble que no lo hubiera hecho, el cambio de los desolados bosques a la sobrepoblada ciudad no era exactamente sutil.

-Hermione.- Marianne dijo, su rico acento acariciando cada letra de su nombre con afecto maternal. -¿Qué piensas de ir a Central Park?

Hermione asintió y Marianne le sonrió a su marido con suficiencia.

-Te dije que le encantaría ¿verdad?

David solo se encogió de hombros, ya acostumbrado a las niñerías de su esposa, y se preparó para llamar un taxi. Hermione dudó pero al final preguntó lo que le había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza todo el día.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a ver las universidades?

David sonrió a su esposa mientras que ella sacudía su cabeza a Hermione en una manera que parecía decir "realmente no tienes remedio".

-Pensamos que sería mejor si vamos a Central Park primero así podrás disfrutarlo propiamente.- Marianne respondió.

-¿Tienes alguna universidad en mente?- David preguntó.

Ambos sonrieron brillantemente cunado los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron con entusiasmo, y ellos simplemente supieron que ya tenía algo planeado.

* * *

 **¡Tada! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el prólogo de la secuela de Looking for Paradise C: El fic va a estar compuesto de capítulos de más o menos este largo, básicamente viñetas, porque de otra manera me tardaría mucho traduciendo de inglés a español y escribiéndolas; además siento que es más ligero de leer c: Espero les guste y no se preocupen, las actualizaciones serán pronto solo tengo que terminar mi investigación de villanos de Marvel y ¡pam! Tendrán viñetas todo el verano :D**

 **¡Comenten! Es especialmente importante en las primeras etapas de un fanfic para ayudar a su crecimiento :p**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Locura

**C** **apítulo 1 Locura**

Nueva York tenía un ritmo increíblemente rápido. Todos y todo zumbaban con tanta energía que a veces mareaba a Hermione, pues no había estado alrededor de tanto movimiento desde la Batalla Final y seguía un poco paranoica cuando las personas a su alrededor la rozaban.

Sin embargo no era tan malo como sonaba. La anonimidad era más que bienvenida y el sentimiento de normalidad lentamente había empezado a envolverla, lo podía sentir, estaba segura: algún día estaría bien. Mientras tanto ella tenía a sus padres y amigos para apoyarla, y por supuesto que podía contar con Steve. Sorprendentemente él entendía bastante bien lo abrumador que podía resultar todo, al parecer había llegado a Nueva York no hacía tanto y todavía tenía problemas para adaptarse a la gran ciudad. Y siempre parecía estar ahí si lo necesitaba, y ella estaba ahí para él.

Hermione sonrió cuando oyó los ya familiares pasos apurados y el respirar entrecortado de Peter Parker acercándosele en la biblioteca.

-Siento llegar tarde. –Dijo un poco muy alto, ganándose unos cuantos "hush" de los otros usuarios.

Peter los calló también y comenzó a sacar sus libros de la mochila, Hermione sacudió su cabeza, ese chico realmente no tenía remedio ¿verdad?

-Està bien, al menos esta vez de verdad viniste. – Respondiò sonriendo levemente al ver que èl se sonrojaba. – De todas maneras, ya empecè con nuestro trabajo, ¿te gustaría verlo?

-Claro.- Dijo èl mientras tomaba la libreta que Hermione le ofrecía.

Hermione miró a Peter de cerca, siempre parecía estar un poco cansado, _siempre_ llegaba tarde y decía las peores mentiras jamás concebidas. A parte esta vez lucía un poco sucio y casi podía apostar a que estaba lastimado en alguna manera. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero decidió no hacerlo, no le correspondía; apenas conocía al chico, preguntar cosas personales estaba totalmente fuera de lugar…

-¿Estás bien? - ¿En serio no podía mantener su boca cerrada?

Peter parecía sorprendido por un segundo sus de asentir vigorosamente y devolver su atención a la libreta de Hermione.

Sirenas de policías se oyeron y Hermione solo estaba un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que los yankis estaban tan acostumbrados a ellas que casi ni dejaban de concentrarse de sus asuntos. Esa era otra parte de la locura de Nueva York, una parte que a Hermione no le gustaba, eso y que Peter siempre medio saltaba como si quisiera ir y ayudar. Como si él pudiera hacer algo.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte Peter Parker.- Hermione dijo, su acento más fuerte y pronunciado que lo usual.- Tienes que trabajar conmigo, créeme el mundo no se acabará solo porque no estés ahí a cada minuto.

-Pero…

-Ni siquiera termines esa oración. – Ella usó _la mirada,_ la que lograba que Harry y Ron dejaran de ser tercos y la escucharan e hicieran lo que ella decía. Aparentemente, también funcionaba con americanos.- _Vas_ a hacer este trabajo conmigo, no podemos posponerlo más.

-Ok…

-Después de que terminemos puedes ir y perseguir a Spiderman con esa cámara tuya.

Peter rió nerviosamente, Hermione levantó una ceja pero no digo nada.

-Entonces, ¿ya terminaste de leer el avance?

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por los comentarios c: Espero les guste este tambièn. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, seguir o agregar la historia a favoritas. Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Aid4:** Veremos què pasa... planeo traer màs a Steve y Peter. **thranbely green dankworth:** Todavìa no decido lo de Hermione/Steve, veremos a dònde nos lleva la historia. **Serenite Rose:** You're very welcome, and the chapter in English are ready but I don't want to upload them until I have a beta. **sapphire97:** Sì, ya habìa empezado la universidad, el pròlogo fue como un pre-chapter :D **redeginori:** Espero te haya gustado :D **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** No es tanto que la universidad sea buena sino que estè cerca de sus papàs y vuelva a conectarse con el mundo muggle, aunque sì NY es más artística que científica no se puede negar que debe de haber otro tipo de escuelas por ahí :D Y puse a Hermione en el área de la ciencia porque Peter está más orientado a eso, para lograr su encuentro.


	3. Buena suerte

**Capítulo 2 Buena suerte**

Después del fiasco del banco Hermione tuvo que prometer a sus padres que no se metería en más problemas, o que si los llegaba a haber dejaría que las autoridades o superhéroes se encargaran de ello. _Has sido una heroína, ahora solo se nuestra hija._ Fue lo que dijeron.

Hermione no tuvo ningún problema con ello, aunque todos sabían que si se presentaba una situación en frente de ella saltaría directo a la línea de fuego sin pensar en las consecuencias. No obstante no fue necesario romper su promesa por el primer mes y medio que estuvo en Nueva York, había contado con muy buena suerte en ese aspecto.

Pero por supuesto que no iba a durar. Cuando Peter le pidió que fuera a su casa porque su tía estaba enferma y tenía que quedarse a cuidarla, claro que al Arenero se le ocurrió causar destrozos por la calle por la que iba caminando, -aunque estaba segura que eso no era su único objetivo no dejaba de ser un _gran_ inconveniente-. Tal vez lo hubiera podido ignorar y seguir su camino, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Teniendo mucho cuidado de posicionarse en un lugar donde no la vieran las cámaras ni una persona sacó su varita y…

-¡Bujaaaa!

-Tienes que estar bromeando. –Hermione murmuró para sí misma.

Tony Stark acababa de entrar en escena. Hasta donde Hermione tenía entendido el Arenero era responsabilidad de Spiderman. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿los superhéroes tenían un rol de villanos? Tal vez Wolverine viera a Magneto y le dijera a Tormenta "¿sabes qué? Hoy es tu turno"… O algo por el estilo.

-¡Cuidado Granger!

Hermione se aventó al suelo cuando un puño de arena pasó volando por donde segundos antes había estado su cabeza. Eso la había hecho enojar un poco más, y se preguntó, ahora que estaba Tony ahí ¿debería ayudar? Podría irse corriendo como todos los demás y llegar a su cita de estudio con Peter… Aunque una pequeña ayudadita no le haría mal a nadie, después de todo ya tenía la varita afuera y la mayoría de la gente ya había huido, no podrían verla.

Discretamente apuntó su varita a la toma de agua, la movió suavemente en el ya tan familiar movimiento y lanzó un _diffindo_ no verbal. El pequeño haz de luz, -que podría confundirse con el destello del sol en un auto- viajó obedientemente y golpeó la toma de agua, sin hacer que explotara en el instante pero que quedara debilitado y que pareciera una consecuencia del mal estado de la toma.

Corrió a buscar cubierta, en esta batalla pelearía desde las trincheras, como un soldado anónimo.

* * *

¡Tada! Otro capítulo, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo sea comentando, agregando a favoritos o dando follow c: Un agradecimiento especial a **Pauli Jean Malfoy, Hakerenit, thranbley green dankworth,** y a **redegenori.**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos pronto.


	4. Sospechas

**Capítulo 3 Sospechas**

Ni crean que al gran Tony Stark se le habían olvidado las inconsistencias en la historia de Hermione Granger, no señores, simplemente no había sido su prioridad número uno por un mes y medio entero. Pero ahora que tenía tiempo, su prioridad número uno era encontrar la verdad respecto a la intrigante chica.

Así que después de que Jarvis no encontró algo extra sobre la chica y hackear las cámaras de seguridad de Londres y satélites espías, y correr un programa de reconocimiento facial para obtener algo de información todo eso solo para que también se encontrara con nada. Los satélites borraban sus imágenes cada seis meses y aparte de verla encontrándose con Steve no había mucho que ver.

Aunque sí se sorprendió mucho de ver que Steve ayudaba entraba a un callejón solo y salía con una chica, el Cap debió de haber usado su cara de niño bueno. Sin embargo lo que era más intrigante era el hecho de que no hubiera nada.

Hermione Granger prácticamente había desaparecido desde que tenía once años y lo había hecho totalmente hace un poco más de un año. Lo único que había sobre ella era un boleto de avión a Nueva York y grabaciones de ella entrando a hoteles, vagando por la ciudad, entrando a bibliotecas y llamando desde teléfonos públicos hace un mes y medio.

Esa chica realmente era un misterio. Así que Tony, un día que tenía tiempo y Pepper no estaba cerca para reñirlo, se dedicó a seguir a Hermione de cerca. Llamó a la escuela donde le había conseguido la matrícula y obtuvo fácilmente su horario, estaba decidido, después de que terminaran sus clases la seguiría a donde quiera que fuera.

Y así lo hizo. Siguió a Hermione a una distancia prudente y se aseguró de no estar mucho tiempo directamente detrás de ella, una que otra vez estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por la chica cuando volteaba de improviso hacia atrás. Eso era extraño, no se limitó a hacerlo una o dos veces sino _muchas,_ o la chica era muy perceptiva o era paranoica. Ninguna de las opciones le favorecía especialmente a Tony.

Subió a un taxi y Tony pudo seguirla –por fin- desde su carro. Con tan mala suerte que terminó perdiéndola entre el mar de amarillo chillón típico de los taxis. La buscó por unos quince minutos sin tener suerte y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse se dio cuenta que un grupo de gente venía corriendo despavorida.

Oh, sí, algo de acción.

* * *

Por supuesto que ella estaba ahí.

El Arenero –un villano que no había tenido la fortuna de encontrarse-, estaba causando destrozos y Tony no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero bueno, tal vez si lo entretuviera el tiempo suficiente algo se le ocurriría.

Mientras trataba de combatirlo, una pequeña parte de su mente estaba puesta en Granger, el hecho de que siguiera ahí lo ponía un tanto alerta, los demás civiles ya habían huido pero ella no. Y tal vez si no la estuviera viendo sacar algo y mover ligeramente su brazo el arenero no lo habría mandado a volar.

Y tal vez si no lo hubiera mandado a volar no hubiera puesto más atención en Granger y después de que la toma de agua explotara, empapando al arenero, volviéndolo más lento y arrastrando parte de sí mismo a las alcantarillas; no hubiera ido a investigar el por qué la toma explotó tan convenientemente. Pero lo hizo y se encontró con el mismo tipo de corte que en el de los robots del banco de hace ya tiempo.

Tony no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde estaba Granger. Seguía ahí, con su mochila al hombro y en cuanto notó que la miraba le saludó afablemente y siguió su camino.

Los mismos cortes en situaciones diferentes pero con un factor en común: Hermione Granger.

Tony no tenía ni idea de cómo era posible pero algo le decía que ella había sido la responsable de una u otra manera. Y si antes ya quería, ahora estaba determinado a descubrir todos los misterios concernientes a ella.

* * *

 **¡Tada! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento si son _muy_ cortos pero es lo que se me ocurrió para darles actualizaciones seguidas, aparte de este tengo otros tres proyectos -una traducción que todavía no he subido, este fic en inglés y otro long-fic- y tampoco los quiero descuidar.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron a favoritos, le dieron follow o simplemente han leído la historia. Y un agradecimiento especial de mi parte a los que comentaron, siempre me alegran :')** Aid4, florperlachiquis52 **(un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí),** sapphire97, theranbely green dankworth, **y** Pauli Jean Malfoy.

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	5. Las fantasías de Marianne

**Capítulo 4 Las fantasías de Marianne**

A Marianne le gustaba Steve para Hermione. Sí, tal vez fuera un poco mayor, pero su hija era una persona muy madura y sabía llevarse mejor con personas más grandes que de su edad… a excepción de algunos cuantos de sus amigos de Hogwarts.

Por supuesto que Marianne sabía que Hermione, siendo Hermione, no haría ningún… ejem, movimiento, o al menos consideraría a Steve Rogers como un posible interés romántico; porque estaba segura que ella seguía pensando en Ronald Weasley.

Marianne se sentía un poco como la Sra. Bennett de _Orgullo y prejuicio,_ por tratar de jugar a casamentera, sin embargo ella ya no quería que su hija se involucrara con el mundo mágico. Sí, era una parte de ella y nunca se la podrían quitar pero ya no quería que se pusiera en peligro. Y tal vez con alguien normal y amable como Steve a su lado la frenaría un poco.

Así que un día después de que Hermione terminara un proyecto en la casa de su compañero Parker, Marianne aprovechó el camino de regreso a la casa para mencionar hábilmente a Steve y lo buen muchacho que era. Hermione dejó que su madre parloteara todo lo que quisiera, pues ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención. Sus pensamientos estaban puestos en la misma persona pero cavilando sobre cosas muy diferentes.

Y claro que Marianne se dio cuenta que su hija no escuchaba y parecía más bien, preocupada.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? Desde que comencé a hablar de Steve, tú…

-Creo que es un mago, -la interrumpió, habiéndose decidido a compartir sus pensamientos con su madre.

Marianne frenó secamente.

-¿QUÉ? –Solo su más absoluto auto-control le impidió gritar "¡ÉL NO PUEDE SER! ¡LO ESCOGÍ PARA TI!". Marianne carraspeó y siguió conduciendo. -¿Por qué dices eso?

Hermione la estaba mirando sospechosamente pero decidió responder a su pregunta.

-A veces parece que no conoce muchas cosas o que no saben cómo funcionan, -dijo. –Sobre todo con aparatos electrónicos, no siempre pero es algo notorio, y siempre que le trato de preguntar es muy esquivo.

Marinne quería estrellar su cabeza contra el volante y mantenerse positiva al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no significa nada querida, quiero decir, con tantos avances tecnológicos es difícil seguir el paso, es normal que de vez en cuando no estemos al corriente con el funcionamiento de todo, ¿no lo crees?

Hermione asintió distraídamente. No le podía contar a su madre que otra de sus principales preocupaciones era el increíble ritmo con el que se curaba, si se le ocurriría mencionarlo Marianne se preocuparía como loca y probablemente restringiera su contacto con Steve… o al menos lo intentaría. La ex-Gryffindor todavía recordaba perfectamente lo rápido que su pierna rota había sanado, y aunque estaba consciente que tal vez la magia que había usado era un factor importante en ello, mientras más lo pensaba, el hecho de que él no estuviera extrañado de su milagrosa recuperación decía más que otra cosa.

¿Podría Steve ser un mago?

No, de ser así, él estaría consciente de _quién_ era ella o habría usado alguna palabra como _muggle,_ por accidente.

Sin embargo, Hermione no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón. Y tampoco Marianne, ahora que su hija había planteado tan fatídica posibilidad, no le iba a quitar el ojo de encima al Sr. Rogers.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Como pueden ver Tony no es el único que está comenzando a sospechar. Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias -de nuevo xD - a todos por leer, agregar a favoritos o dar follow a la historia.**

 **Un especial abrazote a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior:** Hakerenit, Aid4, sapphire97, y thranbely green dankworth.

 **¡Nos vemos el otro jueves! c:**


	6. En Londres

**Capítulo 5 En Londres**

Harry Potter agradecía que las cosas comenzaran a volver a la normalidad. Ya no recibía tantas miradas de admiración como cuando recién terminó la guerra, los periodistas tampoco lo acechaban tanto, incluso Rita Skeeter lo había dejado en paz. Y Harry estaba feliz, o bueno, tan feliz como podía estarlo después de tantas pérdidas como las de Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevy y Fred Weasley.

Los primeros meses habían sido duros para toda la comunidad mágica pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta que ahora que el reinado de terror de Voldemort había terminado, tenían la responsabilidad de seguir adelante y levantar el Mundo Mágico.

Muchos habrían esperado que el Trío Dorado diera un paso al frente y tomara las riendas del nuevo régimen peor con la desaparición de Hermione Granger las cosas parecían tomar otro giro, pues tanto Ron Weasley como el Elegido no mostraron interés alguno en ocupar algún puesto en el Ministerio. Ambos hombres creían que eran necesitados en otros lugares, y también pensaban que ellos no serían precisamente las mejores figuras de autoridad porque ellos mismos tendían a no seguir las reglas. Además Ron quería cuidar a su familia ahora que nadie tenía cabeza suficiente como para hacerse cargo de la casa desde el impactante ataque de Bill y la muerte de Fred. Ron Weasley creía fervientemente que su mejor contribución a la sociedad era el mantener a su familia unida y a flote.

Mientras tanto, Harry creía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dedicarle tiempo al pequeño Teddy, y para eso se había mudado con Andrómeda Tonks. Al principio solo iba a visitar a Teddy a la casa de su abuela, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo e iba más seguido y Andrómeda se enteró que vivía en un pequeño cuarto de El Caldero Chorreante, ella limpió un cuarto para él y le ofreció quedarse por el tiempo que lo necesitara. Y aunque fue un poco incómodo al principio, ambos necesitaban la compañía y vivir el duelo de sus seres queridos, Andrómeda habiendo perdido a su marido, hija y nuero, y Harry habiendo perdido amigos y seres queridos. Y también compartían el amor por Teddy, a veces sentían que eso era lo único que los mantenía anclados en la realidad.

Pero por suerte, tres meses después de la guerra, las cosas comenzaban a verse mejor. Harry estaba por enrolarse a la Academia de Aurores, y aunque Ron no lo acompañaría por el momento –quería esperar a que George y su madre pudieran comer por sí mismos-, Harry estaba muy emocionado.

Y mientras más lo pensaba, las cosas lucían más brillantes. De vez en cuando por las calles se topaba a Luna y su padre, quienes no se habían separado del lado del otro desde que se reencontraron y estaban a punto de irse de vacaciones a un lugar de la India, ahora que las renovaciones de Hogwarts casi estaban listas. Luna le había dicho que había demasiados Wrackputs en el aire y que les iría bien unas vacaciones, y que tenía intenciones de terminar su educación en Hogwarts pero primero les iría bien encontrar nuevos artículos para _El Quisquilloso._

Neville había resultado una gran sorpresa para todos, después de enfrentar a Voldemort cuando todos creían que Harry había muerto se había vuelto una celebridad y un pilar para la sociedad desde que ayudó a reconstruir Hogwarts. Según le había dicho a Harry, Neville tenía la intención de ser maestro y cuidar a las futuras generaciones de caer en malos pasos. Sin embargo, en el Mundo Mágico no había una academia o universidad que se dedicara a la docencia por lo que Neville partiría al mundo muggle junto con otros compañero de generación que querían explorar, como Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y –extrañamente- unos Slytherin llamados Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass. Todos tenían diferentes planes en mente para el mundo muggle pero decidieron que lo mejor sería estar todos juntos en una misma ciudad para poder ayudarse los unos a los otros en caso de ser necesario. Así que Neville estaría buscando ingresar a una Universidad para estudiar Pedagogía.

Ginny y Harry estaban comenzando a salir de nuevo, lo llevaban un poco lento, ambos querían conocer los cambios en ellos que habían surgido en la guerra.

Harry sonrió. Todo iba bien, y estaba seguro que un día, cuando Hermione estuviera con ellos, realmente podría mirar hacia atrás y no estar abrumado por el torrente de sentimientos que le provocaba. Y con esa sensación de optimismo Harry se dirigió al Punto de Aparición del Callejón Diagon para volver con Andrómeda.

Solo para que una malévola maldición se estrellara en el escudo que había convocado por puro instinto.

Gritos inundaron el Callejón y la gente buscó refugio, mientras Harry volteaba y se encontraba cara a cara con Antonin Dolohov.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado :D Siento la tardanza pero finalmente aquí está. Gracias a** Pauli Jean Malfoy, Aid4 **(gracias por leer _Etapas de esperanza)_** , Guest, y a thranbely green dankworth **por comentar el capítulo anterior, me hicieron muy feliz :)**

 **Y como siempre gracias a los que agregan a favoritos o siguen la historia. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	7. Furia

**Capítulo 6 Furia**

Harry Potter estaba furioso, ¿cómo era posible que todavía trabajaran bajo la política del secretismo? Los aurores de mayor rango que quedaban, habían decidido no informar que Dolohov y un número significante de otros mortífagos no había sido identificado o encontrado sus cadáveres. Y por eso ahora tenían que lidiar con esas consecuencias.

Harry Potter estaba furioso y cuando llegó a la Madriguera no se contuvo, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan enojado –desde su quinto año para ser exactos-, y de alguna manera dejó que su magia se dispersara alrededor de él y se hiciera presente. El vidrio de los cuadros explotó y algunas cosas salieron volando de su lugar, incluso Harry se sorprendió y trató de calmarse.

Ginny bajó corriendo las escaleras la oír el ruido y se encontró a Harry, parado en la entrada rodeado de un montón de vidrios rotos y cosas tiradas. Enseguida entendió de qué se trataba todo eso.

-¿Teddy está con Andrómeda? –Preguntó Ginny para calmarlo.

Harry asintió y la línea de sus hombros comenzó a destensarse pero en cuanto notó que nadie más se apuraba a bajar o a venir a ver qué había causado el alboroto se puso en guardia.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Preguntó Harry y disimuladamente trató de alcanzar su varita y pensar en una pregunta para comprobar su identidad.

-Fueron al Cajellón Diagon a checar que Fred y Percy estuvieran bien, -respondió, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que Harry tenía la varita en mano. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Te dejaron sola? –Preguntó Harry. –No deberían de haberlo hecho.

-Mamá está arriba durmiendo, -contestó. –Puse un poco de poción para dormir en su té, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Ginny… -ahora la varita apuntaba directamente al pecho de la pelirroja que lucía menos que impresionada por ello. -¿Qué decía el poema que me diste en segundo año?

Era una pregunta con trampa, Ginny no le había dado el poema sino que él lo había encontrado. Ella sonrió con confianza y recitó el poema. Pero no lo corrigió. Harry sonrió aliviado y bajó su varita, Ginny se acercó.

- _Expulso,_ -Harry dijo de repente y Ginny voló por los aires, cuando aterrizó cayó de lado en las escaleras y soltara un quejido de dolor pero Harry no se tentó el corazón. – _Incarcerous. –_ Cuerdas salieron de su varita y ataron a la pelirroja. -¿Quién eres? –Finalmente preguntó.

"Ginny" sonrió y comenzó a reír un poco, levantó la mirada y con sus ojos verdes atravesaron los de Harry.

-Potter, quién soy no es algo que deba preocuparte tanto como el hecho de que no sepas dónde está tu novia.

El corazón de Harry dejó de latir por un segundo pero se compuso rápidamente, no podía perder la cabeza en ese momento.

- _Petrificus totalus._

Harry corrió a la chimenea más cercana y llamó desesperado a Kingsley para comenzar una búsqueda de Ginny, y avisar a que alguien viniera por la o el impostor. Después de que Kingsley señaló que lo mejor era primero llamar a los Weasely para ver si estaban todos allá y de ir a checar que Molly estuviera bien arriba, Harry hizo lo que decía. Afortunadamente Molly y Ginny estaban con los demás en Sortilegios Weasely por lo que no había necesidad de organizar la búsqueda. Harry volvió a llamar a Kingsley, avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar pero el provisional Ministro de Magia le dijo que no se preocupase por ello y que esperase a los aurores que ayudarían al traslado del prisionero.

Harry tenía la impresión de que lo peor estaba por venir.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, sé que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que publiqué el capítulo anterior pero espero que un doble capítulo los anime un poco :D Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, leer, seguir, o dar favorito a la historia, es bueno tener motivación para continuar con todo esto.**

 **No sé si les gustaría tener dinámicas al final como lanzar una pregunta para ustedes o que el primer comentario tenga un preview de lo que va a pasar el próximo capítulo, díganme qué les parece la idea.**

 **De nuevo un agradecimiento especial a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior:** angel de acuario **,** Aid4 y thranbely green dankworth.


	8. Tal vez Tony tenga razón

**Capítulo 7 Tal vez Tony tenga razón**

Pepper estaba harta. Si Tony Stark decía una vez más "Granger" estaba segura de que lo asesinaría sin importar que hubiera testigos.

La pelirroja no podía creer que después de ¿cuánto? ¿Tres meses? Desde que Hermione hubiera llegado a sus vidas, y Tony seguía sin encontrar las respuestas que tanto quería y se encontraba con otros "misterios" que giraban en torno a la chica.

Personalmente, Pepper no creía que hubiera algo extraño con Hermione, tal vez hubiera mentido sobre ser huérfana porque no confiaba del todo en ellos pero la necesidad de encontrar a sus padres era demasiado grande, o por cualquier otra cosa. Por lo que hubiera sido, no importaba, no era ningún asunto de Pepper. Incluso la había visto una o dos veces desde el día en que conocieron a toda la familia Granger, y Hermione seguía siendo una chica agradable y educada, sin nada fuera de lo normal.

Claro que cuando le había dicho a Tony que se había encontrado con ella o que habían ido por un café, casi le daba un infarto por no invitarlo para obtener una muestra de su saliva o algo. También se enojó con ella porque no se le había ocurrido obtener una muestra para que él la analizara.

Pepper le había dejado de hablar por una semana después de eso.

Así que después de que Tony llegó balbuceando sobre un extraño corte (había enfatizado la palabra "corte" en vez de usar "abolladura") en la toma de agua, y que de alguna manera Hermione Granger había sido la responsable por dicha abolladura y se encerró en su laboratorio por casi una semana entera con las muestras que había recolectado de la escena. Pepper había tenido que hacer esfuerzos conjuntos con J.A.R.V.I.S para que Tony no muriera de inanición o deshidratación, esto trajo como consecuencia que dejara de lado sus obligaciones en la empresa y se perdiera un _ENORME_ contrato (lo cual no era tan malo) _y_ se pasaran las evaluaciones de calidad, por lo que _Stark Industries_ estaba enfrentando una demanda.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y Pepper se dispuso a tomar cartas en el asunto.

* * *

Hermione estaba tranquilamente leyendo _Persuasión_ por Jane Austen, siguiendo la recomendación de su madre de leer para relajarse ahora que su vida no dependía de cuántos hechizos tuviera memorizados. Sus padres todavía no regresaban pues apenas eran las seis de la tarde. Por lo tanto no esperaba escuchar un carro estacionarse, curiosa se acercó a la puerta, miró por la mirilla, y abrió.

-¡Pepper! ¡Qué sorpresa! –Exclamó Hermione al ver a la bella pelirroja parada en su puerta.

Pepper sonrió y por primera vez comenzó a lamentar venir.

-Sé que no avisé que vendría, lo siento, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo Hermione.

Hermione no podía negarse, Pepper le agradaba, así que la dejó pasar.

-¿Con qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Es sobre la demanda de la que hablan en las noticias? –Preguntó inmediatamente después de que cerró la puerta.

Cuando Pepper se tensó un poco Hermione se dio cuenta que probablemente había sido un tanto inapropiado preguntar por el tema. Sin embargo Pepper siguió sonriendo.

-Antes de decirte me gustaría un vaso de agua, si no te molesta.

-¡Claro! Voy por él, ponte cómoda en la sala por favor.

Hermione salió de la habitación y Pepper se sentó en el sillón que había frente a la chimenea. Miró alrededor y se alegró de observar que todo era normal… y entonces notó las cenizas en la chimenea. ¿Por qué la encenderían si todavía no era tiempo de frío? Pepper se sacudió las ideas de la cabeza, de seguro Tony le había pegado la paranoia.

Entonces la chimenea se prendió sola, Pepper saltó del susto y se maravilló ante el color verde de las llamas. _Eso_ sí _es raro,_ pensó. Por supuesto que no se esperaba que un hombre de despeinado cabello negro, lentes redondos y ojos verde esmeralda saliera de las llamas, tan tranquilo como si fuera su pan de cada día.

Pepper se desplomó en el sillón de la sorpresa al tiempo que captaba la atención del hombre. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Em… ¿hola? –Dijo. -¿Dónde está Hermione?

Pepper oyó un vidrio quebrarse, y en lo profundo de su mente dedujo que Hermione había entrado a la sala y había soltado su vaso con agua de la sorpresa.

- _Desmaius._ –Fue todo lo que Pepper oyó antes de que algo le golpeara en la cabeza y cayera inconsciente.

* * *

-¿HARRY? –Gritó Hermione. -¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Harry la miraba atónito.

-¿Acabas de noquear a tu invitada? –Preguntó.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡Entré en pánico! –Dijo y se llevó una mano al pelo en señal de frustración. –Tendremos que borrarle la memoria Harry, mientras más pronto lo hagamos menos efectos secundarios tendrá, luego me dices por qué viniste. Hay que ocuparnos de Pepper primero.

-Claro, claro –Harry dijo. -¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Hermione asintió, se había prometido no volver a usar el _Obliviate_ nunca jamás. Harry preparó su varita un poco dudoso (él no era tan bueno en encantamientos y hechizos como Hermione, su especialidad se limitaba a Señores Oscuros, volar y DCAO), al mismo tiempo que su amiga, todos sabían que no podías hacer el hechizo en una persona inconsciente si no deseabas consecuencias aversas.

- _Ennervate -_ , dijo Hermione y Pepper despertó.

-¿QUÉ…?

- _Obliviate –_ Harry no le dio oportunidad de decir nada más.

* * *

Pepper estaba muy confundida, ¿por qué había salido de la casa de Hermione sin ninguna información? ¿Ahora qué le diría a Tony para asegurarle que estaba equivocado sobre ella?

-Adiós Pepper, espero haberte ayudado, -dijo Hermione al despedirla desde la puerta.

-Sí…. Claro, no te preocupes, -fue lo único que atinó a decir Pepper.

Tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y en cuanto se subió al carro volteó disimuladamente hacia la casa de Hermione con algo parecido a sospecha inundándola completamente. Encendió el motor y mientras conducía trató de recordar todos los eventos que la habían llevado a salir de la casa de los Granger sin ninguna de las respuestas que había ido a buscar. Todo era muy extraño, y eso le hizo pensar que _tal vez_ Tony tuviera razón.

* * *

 **¡Tada! Doble capítulo, espero les haya gustado :D**


	9. Encuentros fortuitos

**Capítulo 8 Encuentros fortuitos**

Steve trataba de no hiperventilar cuando vio el precio de las cosas en el supermercado.

Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse al cambio del dólar, y eso le causaba problemas para discernir entre caro y barato. Realmente era irritante, así que ahí estaba él, Capitán América una leyenda viviente, mirando con intensa concentración al precio de dos leches.

-¿Señor Rogers?

Steve volteó a su derecha y ahí estaba David Granger, el padre de Hermione, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Le puedo recomendar una leche? –Preguntó con seriedad absoluta en su voz sin embargo Steve alcanzó a percibir que una sonrisa burlona tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

El rubio sonrió un poco avergonzado antes de asentir. David rio por lo bajo y puso dos botes de los que él llevaba, en el carro de Steve. Después de eso Steve trató de seguir disimuladamente para tratar de comprender la lógica de las compras; pero David –al igual que su hija- no era un tonto y se dio cuenta perfectamente de que estaba siendo observado intensamente. Sin embargo lo dejó pasar, pues era una oportunidad de observar al hombre que su esposa quería para Hermione, y también para formar su propio juicio sobre el controversial tema (entre los Granger) "¿es Steve un mago o no?"

Con ese propósito en mente, David volteó a ver a Steve directamente en la fila para pagar. El joven se sobresaltó y adoptó una posición militar. David enarcó una ceja y se puso a pensar en cuánto tiempo habría servido el joven en el ejército. De pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Quiere venir a cenar con nosotros sr. Rogers? –Preguntó David inesperadamente.

Steve se soprendió pero logró responder casi de inmediato.

-Pero ¿qué hago con mis compras?

-No se preocupe, lo pondremos en nuestro refrigerador mientras cenamos, -respondió David. -Cuando termine de pagar ponemos las compras en mi carro.

Steve asintió y comenzó a poner sus cosas en la caja y se dio cuenta de que vería a Hermione después de no verla por casi un mes entero.

Sonrió.

* * *

-¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando, Harry? –Dijo Hermione una vez el auto rojo de Pepper no estaba a la vista.

-Dolohov está vivo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hermione se pusiera pálida, las piernas le fallaran y se llevara una mano al costado en el que tenía la cicatriz que el mortífago le había dejado. Cerró los ojos y vagamente sintió que alguien la sentaba en el sillón.

-Respira Hermione, respira –dijo Harry.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de inhalar, pero obedeció a su amigo y sintió que su cabeza se despejaba, lo suficiente como para pensar un poco.

-¿Cómo es posible? Me dijiste hace una semana que habían encontrado su cuerpo, -dijo ella.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, esa era una de las razones por las que estaba más enojado.

-Los idiotas del Ministerio volvieron a tratar de ocultar todo, creyeron que decir que Dolohov y otros cuantos mortífagos están sueltos haría que el pánico volviera, así que lo mantuvieron en secreto. –Respondió Harry. –Uno de los mortífagos logró obtener un cabello de Ginny y se hizo pasar por ella, lo tenemos aprehendido por el momento y esperamos conseguir algo de información…

-¿Cómo están todos los demás? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Hubo un ataque en el Callejón pero todos están bien, -la tranquilizó. –Tengo que pedirte un favor Hermione.

-Lo que sea. -Respondió ella con determinación.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí, estás más segura con tus padres y trataremos de cortar comunicación por las vías más obvias, y antes de que me sigas matando con la mirada debes de entender por qué quiero que te quedes aquí. –Le advirtió Harry cuando vio que Hermione se disponía a hablar. –El mortífago sabía de Teddy y Andrómeda, no quiero ponerlos en peligro así que pensé que tal vez estaría bien que vinieran a vivir contigo.

-Harry… -dijo Hermione mientras suspiraba. –Claro que los recibiría con gusto pero Nueva York no es exactamente el lugar más seguro que digamos…

-No tiene que ser el más seguro del mundo, sino que esté lo suficientemente lejos como para que Dolohov no los encuentre por un buen tiempo, en lo que tardemos en detenerlo. Después volverán a Inglaterra, es solo temporal Hermione y necesito a alguien en quien confíe cuidándolos.

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle las miles de razones por las que todo eso podría salir mal cuando la puerta se abrió y su madre entró. Marianne estaba sonriendo pero en cuanto vio a Harry su sonrisa se esfumó. No era que le desagradara Harry sino que no le gustaba la idea de que su hija hubiera pasado por todo lo que había pasado por su culpa.

O al menos, así lo veía ella.

-Harry, qué sorpresa, ¿sucede algo malo? –Preguntó Marianne preocupada y preparada para lo peor.

Harry estaba a punto de inventar algo para no preocupar a la madre de su mejor amiga. Pero Hermione se le adelantó, y con voz temblorosa habló.

-¿Recuerdas al hombre que te mencioné? ¿Dolohov?

La cara de Marianne se ensombreció en seguida, claro que recordaba al desgraciado que casi le había quitado a su hija cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años. Solo la noticia que había muerto había apaciguado un poco su furia, pero con Harry en _su_ casa, apareciendo sin decir nada, Marianne dudaba que estuviera tan muerto como le habían dicho.

-¿Está vivo? –Preguntó bruscamente, no quería que le endulzaran nada.

Nadie tuvo que responder, sus reacciones y la tensión en los hombros de Hermione era más que suficiente.

Marianne suspiró y cuando volteó a ver a Harry, éste tuvo que recurrir a todo su valor para no achicarse ante su mirada. Le recordaba un poco a Molly Weasley cuando luchó contra Bellatrix.

-No voy a permitir que mi hija vaya de nuevo a pelear en ese absurdo Mundo Mágico, y si intentas llevártela puedes…

-¡Mamá! –La interrumpió Hermione. –Harry estaba pidiendo que me quedara aquí.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Harry, me emocioné un poco… -dijo Marianne apenada.

-No se preocupe, -replicó él de buena gana.- Solo estaba pidiendo a Hermione si podrían ayudar a Andrómeda Black y a Teddy a instalarse aquí en los Estados Unidos.

-Claro, claro, lo que necesiten, ¿hay algo más que podamos hacer desde aquí? –Preguntó Marianne enfatizando las últimas dos palabras.

-No, creo que…

Se oyó a un auto junto con una motocicleta que se estacionaban en frente de la casa, por la ventana pudieron ver que se trataba de David y Steve, ambos bajaron y de la cajuela del carro sacaron unas cuantas bolsas de compras.

-¿Invitaste a Steve? –Preguntó Marianne a su hija.

-No.

-¿Steve? ¿Steve Rogers? –Preguntó Harry. -¿El sujeto que te ayudó a encontrar a tus papás? –Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –Preguntaron ambas mujeres.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo imaginaba más viejo. Ron quería conocerlo y agradecerle por haberte ayudado.

Hermione sonrió tiernamente al recordar a Ron y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no vino contigo? –Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Recuerdas del ataque en el Callejón Diagon? Percy salió un poco lastimado, nada grave pero después de la muerte de Fred y el hecho de que pudieron usar la identidad de Ginny tan fácilmente los tiene un poco asustados. Ron quiere cuidar de todos mientras pueda.

Hermione asintió, y justo en ese momento David entró con Steve. David Granger era un hombre inteligente y muy perceptivo, por eso en cuanto entró a su casa supo que algo había pasado. Y cuando vio a Harry Potter en medio de su sala casi quiso voltear dramáticamente al cielo y preguntar "¿por qué?". Sin embargo, Hermione intervino antes de que todo pudiera salir mal.

-Hola papá, Steve, ¿a qué debemos el placer? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Marianne se apuraba a ayudar a su marido.

-El sr. Granger y yo nos encontramos en el supermercado, -comenzó a explicar. –Y me invitó a cenar con ustedes, espero no sea problema.

-Para nada, -dijo Marianne. –Después de todo ya tenemos otro invitado.

-Steve, él es Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo. –Dijo Hermione.

Ambos hombres estrecharon las manos y Steve se maravilló ante el vibrante color verde de los ojos del chico, y su curiosidad se despertó al ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Ciertamente era peculiar.

-Hermione nos ha contado sobre ti, muchas gracias por ayudarla a encontrar a sus padres, -dijo él.

-Siempre es un gusto ayudar a quien lo necesita.

Steve supo que había hablado de una manera anticuada –o ridículamente heroica, como Tony diría-, por las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Harry incluso estaba tratando de no soltar una pequeña risa. Steve enrojeció un poco. Marianne sonrió pues Steve no había dado indicio de reconocer a Harry, lo cual quería decir que obviamente no era un mago. Y era –una vez más-, un partido elegible para su hija, así que dio un aplauso y con renovada energía se dirigió a todos en la sala.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieren de cenar?

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, es un poco más largo de lo usual porque estoy de muy buen humor xD Y una vez más Steve ha aparecido, poco a poco se irá incorporando a la trama. Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia de cualquier manera, agregando a favoritos, dando follow, leyendo o comentando.**

 **Un abrazote cibernético a:**

Pauli Jean Malfoy: **un gusto tenerte de vuelta, espero te esté yendo bien en la escuela c:**

Seremoon: **Tada, Harry con Steve y un cap más largo c:**

AnaelDeNottZabini: **así es, por eso decidí contribuir a los fics en español de este crossover**

Crookshanks FTW: **thank you so much! I'll try to translate faster**

 **y** Aid4: **sí, las cosas se pondrán más intensas jijiji**

 **Ahora para empezar a poner dinámicas, ¿qué casa de Hogwarts son ustedes? En Pottermore me dieron a escoger entre Slytherin y Hufflepuff.**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	10. Fácil

**C** **apítulo 9 Fácil**

Ser Spiderman no era algo fácil, pero a veces Peter pensaba que era lo menos complicado que había en su vida. A veces solo se reducía a darle palizas a los malos y aguantar los golpes que ellos le daban a cambio. Lo que no era fácil era despertarse la mañana siguiente y seguir un poco adolorido, o tan adolorido que no quisiera ir a la escuela, o mentirle a su tía, o no tener tiempo suficiente para estudiar y tener que escuchar a todos los profesores diciéndole que tenía talento pero lo desaprovechaba, o ver en los periódicos los encabezados exigiendo que dejara de proteger a la ciudad.

Sin embargo había cosas que siempre resultarían fáciles. Como ser feliz cuando veía las sonrisas de las personas que salvaba o ver que su tía admiraba a Spiderman -aunque no supiera que era él-, o como perderse en un buen libro e ir al laboratorio con la seguridad de que no importaría nada porque todo saldría bien. Y sorprendentemente una de las cosas más fáciles de hacer era ser amigo de Hermione Granger. Pues aunque fuera una chica muy inteligente y le importaba sacar buenas notas, era muy paciente y comprensiva… Y no le preguntaba dónde iba o por qué llegaba tarde, ella lo respetaba.

Por eso Peter la apreciaba mucho y aunque tal vez era un poco apresurado decir que eran amigos, él sentía que ya lo eran. Por lo que es lógico que cuando Hermione faltó a la escuela un día, él se preocupó.

Cuando al día siguiente llegó y parecía preocupada y asustada Peter se aseguró de llevarla al único lugar en el campus que vendían té y le compró uno. Hermione no quiso decirle mucho pero Peter se dio cuenta de que ella no lo presionaba a contarle sus secretos porque ella tenía los suyos. Saber que ambos compartían eso lo hacía sentirse más cómodo alrededor de ella.

Unas semanas más tarde Hermione estaba mejor... Aunque seguía mirando constantemente a su alrededor y si se oía un ruido fuerte su cabeza se giraba tan rápido y su cara adquiría una expresión tan dura y peligrosa que lo dejaba pasmado.

Peter tuvo la certeza de que ella podía cuidarse muy bien por sí misma.

Un mes después de su taza de té, ya cerca de Navidad, Hermione Granger entró a la clase de la Dr. Rose Brooks con un bebé.

* * *

Peter no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado pero se había ofrecido a ayudar a su amiga con el niño, -que al parecer era su sobrino Teddy-, pero al final lo hizo. Más tarde descubrió que cuidar un bebé no era nada fácil. Yep, Peter definitivamente prefería recibir palizas a escuchar un minuto más el ensordecedor llanto del pequeño Teddy.

* * *

 **¡Hola! De vuelta a la longitud normal de capítulos, lo siento.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyan y siguen esta historia :D**

 **Especialmente a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior,** Aid4, Ari FitzSimmons, Hakerenit **(en Pottermore leí un artículo que la gente a la que le dan a escoger -como Harry con gryff y sly y Hermione con gryff y raven-se le llama Hastall, a mi hermana de en medio también le dieron a escoger entre gryff y sly :D)** , Guest, Ziri Kaere, Seremoon, AnaelDeNottZabinni,Pauli Jean Malfoy, **y** redegenori.

 **¡Gracias por contestar a la pregunta del capítulo pasado! Es lo primero que pregunto siempre que encuentro a un fan de Harry Potter :D A partir de ahora trataré de responder los reviews por PM, y a los Guest pues por aquí xD**

 **Pregunta: ¿A parte de Harry Potter cuáles son las top 3 (porque sé que es muy difícil escoger solo 1) sagas que más les gustan?** Los míos son los de Percy Jackson, The Infernal Devices y los libros de la Brújula Dorada.

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Niñeras

**Capítulo 10 Niñeras**

Hermione estaba preocupada, Teddy por lo general era un buen niño y al ser pequeño todavía no podía cambiar de una manera significante, por lo general solo eran cambios de color de ojos y cabello, pero eso era lo suficientemente notorio en caso de que lo hiciera en frente de muggles. Así que cuando Andrómeda enfermó y no había otra opción más que lo cuidara Hermione, todos sabían que había que tomar medidas para que el pequeño Teddy pudiera pasar desapercibido, después de todo, estaría acompañando a Hermione en la Universidad.

Por unos momentos Hermione consideró no ir a la Universidad ese día, pero si lo pensaba bien, Teddy extrañaría a su abuela y si no la veía por mucho tiempo, y ella no podía perder más clases.

Así que ahí estaba, investigando en libros de crianza mágica, maneras de hacer pasar desapercibido a un metamórfago, por supuesto que no encontró nada. La verdad, no le sorprendía, la sociedad mágica tenía un gran fallo en cuanto poner atención a otros campos que no fueran la magia en sí. Un error que ella esperaba hacerle notar a alguien para que comenzara a prestársele importancia y corregirlo de la debida manera. Ella no lo haría, no señor, ella todavía quería disfrutar un poco más a sus padres antes de que volviera a tratar de hacer la comunidad mágica un mundo mejor para otras víctimas de discriminación, como centauros, hombres lobos, elfos domésticos, etc.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza, se estaba desviando del asunto en mano. Teddy debía de pasar inadvertido durante el día siguiente y todavía no estaba ni cerca de encontrar algo útil. Al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de investigar en el campo de metamórfagos, al ser tan escasos.

Casi se daba por vencida cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

-¿Segura que estarás bien Hermione? -Preguntó Andrómeda Tonks, mirando preocupada a la joven bruja y a su nieto.

-Claro que sí, Andy. -Respondió Hermione sonriendo.

-Siento tanto ser una carga para ustedes… -comenzó Andy solo para ser interrumpida por Marianne.

-No es ninguna molestia, -dijo alegremente. -Lo importante aquí es que te recuperes de esa horrible tos que tienes, esperemos que sea una enfermedad muggle y no mágica, si no tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana que Mione nos pueda acompañar al hospital suyo ese, …

-San Mungo, mamá, y no creo que ese vaya a ser el caso, en cuanto a Teddy, no te preocupes, Andy, encontré una solución ayer en un libro.

Andrómeda le sonrió dulcemente y la dejó continuar hablando sobre el interesantísimo encantamiento que encontró en un libro. Siempre era refrescante ver cómo, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado el último año, la guerra y tantas pérdidas, los jóvenes aún tenían esa chispa en sus ojos cuando hablaban de lo que les apasionaba. Ese brillo le daba esperanzas al viejo corazón de Andrómeda Tonks-Black.

-… En pocas palabras es una pequeña variación del _notice-me-not,_ lo pondré sobre Teddy y si él llegase a cambiar las personas no lo notarían, -terminó Hermione orgullosa de su descubrimiento.

-Me alegra escuchar eso jovencita, -dijo Andrómeda amablemente.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos, querida, -dijo Marianne. -¿Ya preparaste a Teddy para salir?

-Sí, voy por él.

* * *

Después de despedirse de su madre y Andrómeda, desearles buena suerte en la consulta y darle gracias a su madre por llevarla a la universidad, Hermione se preparó para entrar al campus con un bebé en brazos.

Ella no era muy popular en su escuela, justo como ella lo quería, mantener un perfil bajo fuera de su clase. Al escoger un programa con pocos estudiantes y limitarse a hablar con Peter Parker, Hermione era casi una desconocida para todos los demás de los otros estudiantes del campus, normalmente nadie la volteaba a ver, y eso le gustaba.

Ahora, con Teddy en brazos, y una pañalera al hombro, era imposible que no la vieran. Probablemente ya estuvieran comenzando a tratar de inventar alguna historia sobre cómo ella había pasado de una joven normal a una valiente madre soltera, abnegada y trabajadora para poder pagar la universidad y cuidar de su hijo. Hermione casi rodó los ojos cuando pasó uno de esos radicales grupos religiosos, -había varios en el campus, unos normales que proclamaban el amor, y otros que parecían encontrar placer solo en listar los pecados de los demás-, y ellos le dirigieron unas miradas tan venenosas que transportaron a Hermione a su cuarto año.

Hermione los ignoró a todos y se dirigió sin vacilar a su clase, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que llegaba un poco tarde, pues la profesora Rose Brooks parecía molesta por la interrupción.

-Disculpe la tardanza, -dijo Hermione realmente apenada. -¿Puedo pasar?

La doctora tardó un poco en contestar, pero al final asintió con la cabeza, Hermione dejó salir un suspiro y fue a su lugar habitual, a lado de Peter.

-No preguntes, -le susurró.

Peter se encogió de hombros, Hermione le diría lo que estaba pasando después de clase. Por mientras se contentaría con observar al pequeño, el color de su cabello era de un particular tono de café castaño arenoso y era un poco rebelde, y el bebé tenía los ojos más grandes y brillantes que jamás había visto, de un precioso color chocolate.

-¿Señor Parker? -La Dra. Brooks dijo sacando a Peter de su trance.

-¿Huh?

Se escucharon risas por lo bajo y Peter sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza. La Dra. Brooks lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Le interesa mi clase o no?

Peter no volvió a voltear a ver a Hermione y al bebé durante toda la clase.

* * *

-Así que… ¿cómo se llama? -Preguntó Peter después de que salieron de la clase de la Dra. Brooks.

-Teddy, -Hermione respondió con una radiante sonrisa. -Es mi ahijado, por si te lo preguntabas, y no, no tengo hijos ni una turbia vida amorosa.- El teléfono de Hermione sonó. -Peter, ¿puedes cargarlo por un momento?

Antes de que pudiera contestar Peter ya tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Teddy, quien, al parecer, tenía un gusto por arañar las mejillas de las personas. De pronto, ya no era tan adorable.

-No, no, no, quieto, ¡auch!

Teddy soltó una risa de gusto y Peter se preguntó si todos los bebés tenían esa manía.

-Peter, lamento pedirte esto pero, ¿puedes ayudarme a cuidar a Teddy? Al parecer mi madre tardará más de lo que planeaba en llegar acá, y Teddy realmente necesita descansar. -Hermione dijo apenada. -No tienes que decir que sí…

-Hermione, está bien, te ayudaré, ¿quieres esperar aquí?

Ella sonrió, Peter era tan considerado, algo despistado y con las peores excusas, pero de alguna manera siempre podías contar con él.

-No, quiero que se duerma, ¿te parece si me acompañas de regreso a mi casa en taxi?

-Claro, vamos.

Hermione tomó en brazos a Teddy, y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del campus para buscar un taxi. No hablaron mucho en el camino porque Teddy comenzó a agitarse mucho y a llorar, así que básicamente Hermione hablaba con el bebé mientras Peter le ayudaba a cargar su mochila y la pañalera para que pudiera maniobrar más fácilmente al pequeño, también fue Peter quien se encargó de parar un taxi… solo para que otro se subiera.

-¡Hey! -Gritó Peter, pero ya era tarde.

El taxi se alejó, Hermione no lo podía creer ¿dónde estaban sus modales? No importaba, necesitaban encontrar otro taxi, y pronto, Teddy estaba más inquieto de lo usual, la luna llena estaba cerca y aunque no se convertía, sí se inquietaba un poco más y se ponía algo agresivo… Como los pequeños rasguños de Peter lo atestiguaban.

Después de buscar otros 10 minutos por un taxi, extrañamente todos estaban ocupados o no pasaba ninguno.

-Esto es ridículo, estamos en Nueva York, ¡hay más taxis que personas! -Exclamó Peter frustrado.

Y el bebé seguía llorando. De verdad, Peter admiraba aún más a Hermione por no lucir molesta o frustrada por el incesante llanto, cuánta paciencia. Así que Peter se propuso encontrar un taxi lo más pronto posible, y en eso vio a un hombre alto, rubio y musculoso. De tan solo verlo Peter quiso rodar los ojos, le recordaba a los tipos que le molestaban en la secundaria y preparatoria. El hombre levantó su mano y saludó a alguien en su dirección, Peter volteó hacia atrás instintivamente y se sorprendió al ver que Hermione le devolvía el saludo como podía, ya que Teddy seguía moviéndose mucho. Él aceleró el paso al ver en la dificultad en que se encontraba Hermione y Peter pudo finalmente, verlo de cerca, y se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era un mal tipo, la preocupación era tan clara como sus ojos azules.

-¡Hermione! -Dijo el extraño sonriendo. -Es bueno verte, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola, sí, por favor, ¿podrías ayudarle a mi amigo Peter a conseguir un taxi, por favor?

El hombre se volvió hacia Peter y le extendió una mano a modo de saludo, Peter la tomó reticentemente, su sentido arácnido le trataba de decir algo sobre ese tipo. Al igual que cuando conoció a Hermione Granger, Peter no pudo decir si ese algo era bueno o malo, tan solo sabía que estaba frente a alguien importante.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Steve Rogers.

-Peter Parker.

Teddy gritó una vez más y Hermione los miró suplicando con la mirada que consiguieran el taxi de una vez por todas. Peter y Steve se miraron y en un momento de completo entendimiento, muy raro de darse al ser extraños, Steve tomó la mitad de las mochilas y se fueron a buscar en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad, y que tengan un mejor año nuevo :)**

 **Como un pequeño anuncio: Spiderman se va a incorporar al universo cinematográfico de Marvel... pero Peter tiene 17 años o algo por el estilo, así que ya no voy a poder seguir -como tenía planeado-, las películas que tienen lugar después de Avengers, porque no hay continuidad.**

 **Anyway, muchísimas gracias a los que han agregado a favoritos, siguen o han comentado esta historia. Y como siempre, un gran saludo especial a** Pauli Jean Malfoy, thranbely green dankworth, Ari FitzSimmons, Schlaf Ruthernless, AnaelDeNottZabini, Aid4, Seremoon, Hakerenit, clarisolrivas931 y Rosabella Cullen, **por comentar el capítulo anterior. A partir de ahora trataré de contestarles los comentarios por PM, muchas gracias por su apoyo :D**

 **Como siempre, la pregunta, ¿vieron Animales Fantásticos? Si es así, ¿quiénes son sus personajes favoritos? A mí me encantó Queenie y también Credence :)**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
